The Trip
by Haylor-ofthe-Naylor
Summary: Jonny was going to the shop, what could go wrong? Sounds boring i know but it's my English essay so i thought i should share it? Please rad and review?
1. Chapter 1

**The Trip**

I was only going to the shops sounds funny saying it now after everything that happened today but it's true. 24 hours ago I was in one sense fine, healthy even; I was asleep in my own bed and look at me now. Nearly killed twice in one day, lucky or what? I'm 36 and attached to numerous machines, a drip and cannula in each arm and unfortunately woke up to a catheter and a lovely scar from where my spleen used to be. One of the worse things is that everybody knows me here, being surrounded by friends and colleagues which I work with on a day to day basis, my best friend being my personal nurse when that's my job, literately. One of the first things my doctor, Ric Griffin said to me was; "If you work in the medical profession you make the worse patient". I suppose he's right. I don't want to make a fuss. So this is me, currently laid in a hospital bed, and I've never realised how strong the smell of hospital was before today, you have time to think about these type of things when you're a patient, all I can do is stay in this room, surrounded by nurses and doctors fussing over me when all the time i get flashback's from the traumatic day I've had to experience.


	2. Chapter 2

So I woke up this morning, usual routine, got dressed, went to the kitchen, put the kettle on, went to the fridge, no milk. Probably sounds stupid, no milk, it's not the end of the world right, well when you have your best mate, Mo, coming round who will bite your head off if you don't have the correct, let's say ingredients, it won't be the most pleasant of evenings. Anyway, I had to go to the shops. Thinking about it I'm in hospital because I had no milk; better not tell Mo that, I don't want her blaming herself. So i grabbed my coat and walked outside, I might have even been running to the shops, I cannot remember. Go about half way there and crossed the main road, well i tried to cross the road but I was rudely interrupted by a learner speeding in a 30's zone. It's quite ironic after what happened in a short time after... Once I had crossed the road I walked and arrived. It's just the local small shop which supplies me with the majority of my food nowadays. I went into the shop and skipped straight to isle I needed to be at. Suddenly I heard a massive crash as a car drove straight into the centre of the shop, knocking shelves and products over. Lights went off, sparkling above me as the shop and car alarm circled the room as I was knocked to the hard shop floor. That was it, all I can remember...


	3. Chapter 3

Jonny lay on the ground unconscious. Darkness surrounded him as well as smashed glass, rubble from the walls and all the shops shelves toppled onto the cold floor of the buried shop. He coughed, beginning to wake up. He moved his arms, beginning to open his eyes, seeing under the darkness the destruction this single car had caused in a matter of minutes. He pulled himself up from the ground and looked around, as a medic he automatically assessed his situation. He pulled out his phone to call 999, no signal because of this broken down, empty place.

"Hello? Is there anyone in here?" Shouted Jonny in his Scottish voice, coughing in-between breathes. He heard a scream; it was coming from the centre of the shop. The cried became louder and Jonny began to walk over to where the noise was coming from. He came into sight with a dented, scratched and covered in rubble car which was wedged into the wall of the shop. He rushed over picking his phone out of his pocket again and turned his torch on, looking at the damage on the car. The wail became louder as Jonny walked up to the car and to the driver's side.

"Hello? Calm down, stay still as possible for me mate. I'm Jonny, what's your name?" Spoke Jonny, staying calm in his voice trying to reassure the man in the front of the car. He grabbed the door handle and with some force pulled the jammed door open.

"Dan, its Dan, please help! I can't feel my move my legs!" Shouted a man in the car as he pulled different faces indicating he was in pain.

"Okay, stay calm, we're gonna get you out, just stay as still as possible for me!" Jonny replied as he moved Dan's neck to a straighter position.

"How can I stay calm? My leg is stuck! Get me out!"

"I can't move you; we need to wait for the fire service or at least the paramedics. I don't want to make your injuries any worse, trust me. I'm a nurse. "Said Jonny in a stern and serious voice, even though a part of him new that an unneeded comment was about to be made as usual.

"A nurse? Seriously mate? Great, just great, a man in a girl's job. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Jonny rolled his eyes slightly from the comment he just made, even though he was used to it now, didn't make it any better.

"I'm sure. Just stay still, I'll be back soon, I need to see if anyone else was in here..." He took a few steps away from the car, using his torch to look around. He then turned back around back to the man in the car. "Don't move, I mean it!"

"Ok!" Replied Dan realising what he just said was a bit out of order.

Jonny walked off into the hop in the opposite direction he was laid looking for more people beneath the rubble. He figured out in his head that there must have been somebody working at the till so headed towards that direction with his torch lighting the way. As he ventured through the fallen over shelves he could smell the faint stench off leaked cleaning products and opened tins and jars as well as the dust and smell of light smoke from the corner of the shop. Jonny walked towards where the check-out used to be. It was all in tatters, no light except the torch on Jonny's phone and no movement or sounds from the now demolished till. At first glance just a motionless check-out.

"Hello? Is there anybody here?" He looked around, watching his step carefully, not wanting to trip. He looked at the floor and saw something move slightly. He shined the torch and realized it was a foot, there was someone there. He dived across to behind where the till used to be. There lied a young lady who was coming round from being unconscious and had arm was underneath the rubble from the wall which and caved in on top of it. Jonny quickly walked round being as closest to the arm as possible and rest his phone against the same rubble making it shine on her arm and bit by built began to remove the bricks and rubble from her arm. The lady began to cough and stutter, awaking from the accident, as she did so Jonny removed the last heavy and sharp piece of brick from on top of her arm, as removing it blood begin to pour from the arm. The sharp brick had obviously cut into one of the veins in her right arm. He quickly put pressure on her arm where the blood was coming from with his hand, and slowly making sure his hand didn't move begin to pull his loose tie off with his other hand. He took it off and quickly removed his hand which was stemming the bled and replaced it with his tie, tightly wrapping it around the wound, hoping to stop the bleed.

She moved her other arm slightly unaware of what had happened but also signalling that she could hear him.

"Can you tell me your name?" Jonny said, trying to calm her down knowing she was scared.

"Lucy..." She replied lightly, barely being able to speak. "Lucy Ward..."

"Okay Lucy, I'm Jonny, you're going to be fine, just stay very still for me, okay?"

She nodded slightly as a wail echoed into the part of the shop Jonny and Lucy was in. Jonny knelt up onto his knees and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" He rhetorically asked Lucy as she lied still. "I'll be back soon okay, stay calm and we'll get you out as soon as possible..."

He stood up and walked towards the screams and returned to the crashed car. He ran over to Dan who was lying on the floor crippled in pain.

"I told you not to move! I thought you were stuck anyway!" Jonny said as he bent down to his patient, laying Dan out, straightening his back and neck.

"I managed to pull myself free; I couldn't stay in there any longer!"

"You do no you could have worsened your injuries? You would have been much safer in the car until the paramedics or fire service arrived! I have found another injured person over there which really needed me to stay with her!"

"I need your help too!" The man shouted in anger and pain.

Jonny looked around as he stood up, put his hand on his head, wiped his eyes and sighed. He knew he had to make a decision which could cost either one of these injured people their lives if he maked the wrong call. The young lady who was at work or the man who caused the accident in the first place? A serious bleed or a possible paralysation?

"Stay still, I mean it this time! If you move out of this space you could seriously damage your neck." Jonny said as he faced Dan who was lying straight on the floor.

"You're not leaving me are you?" Dan protested angry from Jonny's decision.

"There's a young lady over there that could die because of you! If you had not drove into the shop none of this would happen!" Replied Jonny trying to make Dan realise the seriousness of what he had done. "Promise me you won't move again." Jonny said as he looked Dan straight in the eye, looking serious.

"Okay, I won't move, I promise".


	4. Chapter 4

Jonny walked back in the direction of the girl, thoughts ran around in his head wondering if he's made the right decision, as well as guilt kicking him in the ribs about leaving a man who needs his help behind. He knew somewhere inside him that he'd made the right decision. He arrived back to where the check-out and till used to be and crouched back down to where Lucy lay. He knelt down and carefully took her arm, he could see the blood had already started to come through his tie and new that if he didn't get proper equipment soon she had the risk of all the blood in her arm running out.

"Lucy, how you feeling sweetheart?" Jonny said softly trying to keep her as calm as possible.

"I've been better thanks..." She smiled slightly and then started to cough quite violently.

"Okay Lucy take deep breathes for me, try to stop the coughing yeah?"

She nodded slightly, still trying to keep her neck as still as possible like he said and took deep breathes, beginning to stop coughing. "Thanks..." She added, now breathing deeply in and out."That's good, keep that up and you should be fine..."

He nodded slightly and started to feel a bit worried about her arm. He took of his brown leather jacket and put it down next to him before taking his cardigan and wrapping it around the arm on top of the tie, tying it tight as possible. He began to hear the faint noise of an ambulance in the distance. He stood up and looked around as the noise began to become much louder.

"I'll be back soon Lucy, everything's going to be okay, I promise." He said as he walked to the part of the shop where he could hear the sirens the most.

Jonny heard many voices circling around outside, rushing and worrying trying to find a way to get in, hoping people are okay and waiting for the fire service to arrive to get in. Jonny ran up against the wall and started to tap against it. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello, hello?" He shouted as he tried to make a gap in the wall.

"Jonny! It's Dixie, are you okay mate?" Dixie, the paramedic Jonny new very well from work said as she went up against the outside of the wall of the shop.

"Dixie! Thank god! I'm fine, don't worry but there's two other people in here with bad injuries. We're trapped, there's no visible exist or way to get out. It's really dark in here!"

"Right okay, we're going to get you out soon, don't worry! The fire service will be here soon and they will get you out asap. What's the damage like in there?"

Jonny hadn't taken his surrounding's into account much before now. He looked around the room from where he was standing, seeing the full extent to the damage which was coursed by this car crash. It was un-believable. Around the room was just a disaster, the fridges which did have edible food products in were now toppled over and squished un able to eat at all costs, rubble from the partly collapsed ceiling coated the broken electric appliances with a layer of dust making it harder to breathe.

"Not good, it's gonna take allot of work to get this place up and running again..." Jonny replied after his long pause.

"What about the roof, from out here it doesn't look very stable..." Said Dixie with a slight sense of worry in her voice.

He looked up at the ceiling, he hadn't looked at it before, there was always too much going on on the floor to take any notice on what was above. Dixie was right, it didn't look stable at all, staring at it it looks like it could fall any second it liked. It was tilted slightly, the lower part of the tilt was towards where the other part of the roof had already collapsed and crumbled.

Jonny swallowed and turned back close to the wall. "It doesn't look good either; it could collapse any minute I think. I have my patients in two different parts of the shops but where they are I'm pretty sure the ceiling has already collapsed so there safe as they can be at this moment in time."

"Okay, thanks... What's the status of the patients? It's so we have an idea on what to bring into the site..." Said Dixie trying to get all the facts.

"We have a male and female patient both early mid twenties. The lady was working at the shop and has a bad arterial bleed in her left arm, I've tied my tie and jacket around it, putting pressure on the wound trying t stem it, she's straight and her neck is in a stable position and the last time I checked she was conscious even though she was knocked unconscious. The male patient was the driver of the car, he hurt both his legs and I think was knocked unconscious from the impact of the wall and crash. I did stabilise his neck and in the car but when I went looking for other people in the shop he decided to pull himself out of the car and made matters worse. When I got back to him I laid him straight but he is in a great deal of pain, both of them are." Replied Jonny taking a big breathe at the end of his speech.

"Right thanks Jonny, do you know their names?"

"Yeah, the lady is called um Lucy Ward and the man is called Dan, didn't catch his last name. She is towards the back right of the shop and Dan is near the car." Said Jonny reciting the information in his mind.

"Yeah, I've got that." Out of the sounds of rushing people outside a sound of a fire engine came to their ears. "I think the calvarias arrived!" Dixie said as she smirked slightly in relief so as Jonny. "You'll be out of their soon Jonny don't worry." She said calmly sounding like she was telling the truth.

"Thank god." Jonny replied grateful for their arrival.

Dixie walked off talking to the fire engine telling them about how many people were inside the building as Jonny slumped himself up against a fallen over shelve and rubbed his eyes before breathing out heavily. H couldn't believe hat had just happened to him, the past 2 hours might have been the worst moments of his life. He was a nurse so he came up to life and death situations nearly every day but now he was up close an personal with the action was in 1 word quite overwhelming. Anything could happen at this moment in time, he had two people and himself trapped in a unsafe building. He wasn't aware of his situation at this point in time, he was just thinking about what would happen if he didn't make it, how would people react? What would people do? Would life be the same and would they forget? His head was so tangled up that he was ignoring his surroundings and the sounds which was going on.

Dixie was shouting but he wasn't paying attention. He heard a big bang and looked up, he finally heard Dixie shouting 'Jonny move, the roof is going to fall!' but it was too late. A few seconds after looking up at the ceiling it collapsed, leaving Jonny unconscious under the rubble and dirt.


	5. Chapter 5

I was only going to the shops. Sounds funny saying it now after everything that happened today but it's true. The roof in the shop collapsed on top of me and they had to get me out. If I had listened to Dixie I might have not got hurt but I can't change that now. Lied in this hospital bed parts of the day are beginning to come back to mind, tormenting me and slowly twisting themselves into different memories. Like I said the scar is not that lucky, but at least they've tried to make it as small as possible. I don't have a spleen anymore, was quite shocked when they told me this but without the operation I wouldn't have survived. I've had many friends and visitors since I have woken up, nurses that just want the gossip have taken shifts in here, I suppose it's nice to know I'm so popular! But I feel so drained and tired, it will; be a while until I go back to work and I will defiantly miss it but there's not much I can do!

Jonny lay in the bed exhausted from the day. The door bussed as his doctor Mr Griffin walked in and was passed Jonny's most recent test results, he put his glasses on which he was holding and looked at the results and the scans that the nurse passed seconds later.

"How's everything looking Mr Griffin?" Jonny said as he pressed the button which made his bed go up so he was sitting near about upright.

"Everything's looking good, you're lucky considering. No post-up complications it seems." He said in his usually stern voice. "I've just been onto the ward with Lucy Ward and Dan O'Reilly, it looks like you saved their live you know?"

"What, so they are both okay?" Jonny said awakening a bit more from the news.

"They are both very good, recovering well. If you hadn't have tied of that bleed or straightened his neck they might not be where they are right now!" Ric said smiling slightly at Jonny's reaction.

"That's a relief; it was such a mess inside there!" Jonny replied sighing slightly at the thought of inside the shop.

"Yeah, Dixie did say when you were rushed in, everyone was worried about you!"

"I gathered that really, I've had more visitors today then I have had all year!" Jonny said smiling slightly.

"It's the truth though, Mo was going out of her mind with worry..." Said Ric as he walked towards the door to leave. He took his glasses off as he pressed the buzzer on the wall. He pointed at Jonny with them still in his hand. "Oh you know Lucy, she has a small child too, a young daughter. Without your efforts that little girl might have not had her mum. Lucy and her daughter both think you're a hero..." He said just before he walked out leaving Jonny thinking about what he had just said...

I can't believe it, if I wasn't there that poor mother might have not seen her child again, I cannot believe it was down to me that she does. I suppose it's the news I needed to hear to boost my spirits. Now I have something positive to focus on if I ever think of what could have happened in those few hours I was trapped in that lonely, dark, dusty collapse of a building. A hero, surely I don't deserve that title but I think I might take it anyway...


End file.
